The present invention relates to an electromagnetic sound generator for generating sounds by vibrating a vibration plate by an electromagnet, and more particularly to an electromagnetic sound generator mounted on a printed circuit board by the surface mount technology.
In recent years, there is a tendency to mount small electric parts on a printed circuit board, the electromagnetic sound generator as a small buzzer is accordingly mounted on the printed circuit board. Such a printed circuit with the electromagnetic circuit board is used as a pager of the portable telephone and beeper.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open 8-321670 discloses an electromagnetic sound generator.
FIG. 6 shows the electromagnetic sound generator. The electromagnetic sound generator 30 comprises a cylindrical case 31 in which a sound generating device is mounted and a pair of terminals 32. The terminals downwardly extend from the upper surface of the case 31. Each of the terminals is made of spring steel or stainless steel, and has elasticity consequently. A lower end portion 33 is bent in a V-shape. On the corner of the bent portion formed is a projection 34 which is soldered to a wiring pattern on a printed circuit board.
FIG. 7 shows another conventional electromagnetic sound generator. The sound generator 40 comprises a cylindrical case 41 and a pair of terminals 42 secured to the upper surface of the case 41. Each of the terminal is extended in a radial direction and bent in a V-shape. A projection 43 is formed on the upper side of the terminal to be soldered to a wiring pattern on a printed circuit board.
These conventional prior arts have disadvantages that terminals must be connected with the printed circuit by soldering one by one, which is very troublesome work and increases the manufacturing cost. Since the terminal projects from the device, a large space is occupied by the device.